The Vengence of One Espada
by UchihaKeyashiSasukeII
Summary: Team 7 is dead, except for Kakashi, for sixteen years and Sasuke trains to become a Shinigami until he is captured by Aizen. What will Aizen do to Sasuke, even if the Hoygokyu is in his possession and Aizen wants him to join his army. REWRITTEN & IMPROVED


Hi-ya guys and girls it's me again! Before you ask any questions, Sasuke of the Demons is still in progress and I've been going through a lot so I decided to put this story back on Fanfiction! Yes it did suck (and it was hard for me to admit it!) but it is redone and its better in my opinion! So if you can review to see if I did an improvement before I post the next chapter. So here you go!

* * *

I could only glimpse darkness in my vision, nothing else but black..._ What the hell happened to me? Wh-Where am I?_ My limbs felt like it was chained and I sensed that I was stranded in this...Unknown location. So far I was being cursed by torment; not knowing anything strained my rage with confusion...The only thing I could remember that I was in the Soul Society with my teammates, Naruto and Sakura; strutting to the Seireitei with me. It was my first time becoming a Shinigami, or some call a Soul Reaper, while Naruto began to bother me by staring at me from the back.

"Sasuke, are you sure that you want to quit being a Shinobi?" He asked while I continued to ignore him, "I mean you could do something else, you know."

He did seem to be worried in relation to my choice of becoming a Shinigami, even though I still had my jutsu in my disposal and still could use the Sharingan, but I did careless of what he actually thought about my decision.

"We're already dead, Baka," I explained, "I already had my revenge and when I wanted to take it further we all got executed, or did you forget?"

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't want to bring up **that** again…"

"This is my alternative for trying to avenge the clan… Both of you paid the price for my procedures and I still regret what happened~"

"Will you stop saying that?" Naruto interrupted me; clutching unto my shirt. "I knew that you were going to confess, but at least you did, so stop apologizing and felling sorry for us!"

I was truly shocked, even Sakura was, to witness him like this yelling at me. Of course, it was my burden because of those bastards, Danzou and Madara, which wanted to have power over the five nations. I aimed to tell the five Kages the truth and Sakura also Naruto were attempting to protest my point. But when it turned out that the Hachibi was so called 'dead' and instead of believing me, they executed me, Sakura as well as Naruto. Yet they talk about the people along with the protection for them, no matter what, but they execute me and destroy my future. Fantastic seventh Hokage… I disgust him so much now… But I can't do anything anymore.

"Besides," Naruto continued; making me stop constantly thinking about my mistakes, "If you want to become a Shinigami, then I'll support you and help you with anything I can. I might turn out to be a one too."

"So am I, Sasuke-kun! I'll join the 4th Division, so I can protect you both," Sakura yelled, in my ear I might add while Naruto let me go. I just stared at them both and grinned, for the original occasion in my life, well my afterlife, I laughed at them…But they did gaze at me strangely, so I wasn't surprised. After I was done amusing myself, we arrived to one of the large Seireitei gates and when the guard of the gate opened it, I strutted into the Seireitei; saying goodbye to Naruto and Sakura.

Few weeks later after that day, the Ryoka were invading and I immediately was required to go to my Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. When I passed by the Seijotokyorin, a man with glasses was smiling at me, but then he put me into the darkness just by me glancing into his brown eyes. Once that image of the precedent, everything departed to the darkness; the image vanished… Then I heard shallow foot steps… It was only one person… I attempted to unfasten my dark onyx eyes, I noticed that I was chained up in an empty colorless room; glaring at a man that was in front of me. Sousuke Aizen.

He use to be Captain of the fifth Division of the Gotei thirteen, _but why did he kidnap me? What the hell is going on?_ Before I was about to ask the bastard in front of me, I noticed not a Hollow, but an Adjuchas that was shaped like a large black and white wolf. It had an extended boney tail, that extensive enough for it to surround its body 2 times, had spikes on its back which look like bones, sharp canine teeth that when it opened his jaws; there was another set. Its mask was only on the crown of its head that was like its eyes which were black also white and its claws were mostly boney, but the Hollow hole was in the middle of its chest. It was staring at me licking its lips and it was beside me, chained up; roaring for freedom, but if it was up to me, that Hollow would be deceased by now.

"Hello, it's nice to see you awake, Uchiha Sasuke," Aizen grinned while he placed his hands on my face and began to strut near me.

"What in the hell do you want? And why did you kidnap me? I'm only a new recruit; why do you need me?"

"Do you know what this is?" He asked me; strutting near a small pillar and when the top was sliding off to the side in small cylinders, I witnessed something that I only read in history books….The Hogyoku… He came closer to my face with it in his hands and my eyes started to hurt of the brightness when I glanced at it.

"What are you planning to use the Hogyoku for, Aizen?" I alleged gazing at him with hatred in my eyes, but all he did was grin at my attitude and then walked to the Adjuchas petting its head. It seemed to quiet down a bit, but I wasn't satisfied of what he was showing me… I was anxious to see what he was going to do to me, but I rather see what I can do if he lets me leave so the Soul Society can take care of the rest.

"Since you're so curious…I've seen your talents," he told me with a smirk, "Your records showing me that you use to be a Shinobi in the World of the Living. How your eyes turn red and can copy also anticipate the opponent's move. I want you to join me."

"I rather go to hell and stay there for all eternity and being turned into a Hollow, than join your sick army of Arrancar." I alleged, and I meant it. I couldn't stand any Hollow, no matter what. If I was one, I would execute myself, however; if I couldn't die then I'll just go the Soul Society to make them experiment on me so they can find any weakness on Arrancar. I would rather do that then anything else.

"I was going to be easy on you, but it seems that you're one of the types that does not listen to explanation," he spoke, with the same smirk, while he pulled the Adjuchas closer to me with the Hogyoku still his hand. After I seen his eyes once more, I've been put into the darkness again, but I felt some sharp stings when I was in the darkness for a while, even enough to make me scream in agony.

* * *

When I woken yet again, I was shorter and Aizen was still close to my face plus I was still chained up, but for some reason, my neck was also chained up.

"You're up. It's good to see that my experiment worked. Uchiha Sasuke, you are now an Adjuchas." He exclaimed at me; smirking.

_An Adjuchas, I would rather... Wait... _I glanced at my hands with astonishment..._ No... They're boney claws! Then...I'm the wolf Adjuchas! _I attempted to gnaw the chains off with my two sets of fangs, but the chains were still sturdy; maybe even if I tried to use my Reiatsu. Aizen just watched me trying to get unleashed and then summoned two more people. Ichimaru Gin, the third Division's Captain and Kaname Tousen, the ninth Division's Captain. _They retreated with this coward for the same reason? Why in the hell would they join him?_ Gin just grinned and smiled at me, I think; he always did, until I growled at him with disgust. I wasn't going to reside here like a worthless dumbass and witness myself be defeated to these bastards.

"Well, well ...Ain't ya a nice wolfie?" Gin smiled; aiming to pet me on my head, but I snipped at him and snarled.

"Judging by Gin's introduction," apprehended Tousen, "That your experiment was a success, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, now Uchiha Sasuke is an Adjuchas. So I need both of you to take him outside to Hueco Mucho so he can feast on other Hollow." Aizen explained to them, "And estimating by when I gathered this Adjuchas, he only has to feast on a few more before becoming a Vasto Lorde."

I wanted to know what the hell was Aizen speaking about and what was going to happen to me…_What the hell is a Vasto Lorde? And do I have to really eat other Hollow? _But Gin as well as Tousen covered my eyes with a cloth while I heard some footsteps strutting away. I continued to fight and snarl for control over my new body, but they chained my legs together and carried me into Hueco Mucho, but I did not know where I was until they threw me into the white sands with my claws and my eyes free.

They told me what I needed to do, and when I do become a Vasto Lorde, I was to return to Las Noches as soon as possible. Growling at them, I didn't have much of a choice, so I left them and tried to find some Hollows. While I was strutting around the infinite night time desert, I saw a small cluster of Hollows trying to find something to consume as well...And before I realized, I dashed towards the group and devoured all of the Hollows...

If I was leaving to the Soul Society, without being killed by a Shinigami so I can inform them everything regarding Aizen's plan, then I just have to become a Vasto Lorde…But when I become one and inform the first Division Captain, Aizen won't have anytime defend himself or Las Noches against the captains….That was the promise that I made to myself that I do intend to keep.

**((4 Nights Later))**

In my count, I have consumed two hundred Hollows and still looking for more._ I didn't change at all? I don't understand; what the hell is going on?_ Hollows are not that delicious and it makes me ill how I'm forced to do this just for the Seireitei, but I guess it can't be helped since I'm not a Shinigami anymore, and I can't tell them in this Adjuchas form…

I found five more few moments later and I sensed my Reiatsu getting stronger also more powerful, but then I altered into a Shinigami... I think... But everything felt slightly dissimilar.I was dressed in my Shihakusho, but there was something solid on my head... I did want it to observe it myself, but instead I noticed that my hands were now claws and I noticed that I possessed the Adjuchas' tail. My Zanpakuto was still around my waist, and my teeth were canine fangs, then I realized, for the years of power that I had searched for... This experience felt superior than the curse seal.

I howled in laughter vocally so each Hollow can listen to my voice. At that time, my Zanpakuto spoke to me; saying that its new name is Venganza 'Revenge'... It's been a fifteen years since I heard that word, revenge... So I made a new objective... To destroy the Arrancar, to become the only one, so I can go back to the world of the living and slaughter Danzou and Madara. Then, I shall go back to the Soul Society and deal with the punishment of my sin...

* * *

So what did you think of the improvement? It wasn't much, but the next chapter will show it. Tell me if it's go or not; Bai-bai!


End file.
